The present invention relates to paint rolling tools and apparatuses that are utilized to apply paint to objects, specifically in the context of artwork.
A paint roller and pan are frequently used by both professionals and do-it-yourselfers for many different painting applications, and techniques for using both rollers and pans are well-known in the art. These simple tools are often the best available tools for painting particular objects, such as walls.
When using a paint roller and pan, however, both the pan and the paint roller must be replenished with paint on a frequent basis. This is time consuming, and results in an inefficient way of applying paint to objects. As a result, it has been suggested to include a reservoir for paint within the paint roller tool itself. Additionally, traditional roller techniques allow application of only one color of paint per roller at a given time. These techniques limit the designs and paint patterns that can be created without the use of brushes. Accordingly, it has been suggested to include multiple paint reservoirs within the paint roller tool for applying multiple paint colors simultaneously.